The cyclosporines were discovered in 1970 by researchers in an attempt to identify new antimicrobial agents. Cyclosporine (also known as cyclosporin A), a potent immuno-suppressive agent, was isolated from two strains of imperfect fungi, Cylindrocapon lucidum Booth and Tolypocladium inflatum Gams.
Cyclosporins are hydrophobic, neutral, cyclical peptides which have essentially similar chemical and physical characteristics. Cyclosporine is a representative example, and consists of eleven amino acids with a total molecular weight of 1201. Cyclosporine is soluble in methanol, chloroform and ether and essentially insoluble in water. It is supplied for therapeutic purposes as either an intravenous preparation dissolved in a proprietary castor oil and alcohol, or an oral formulation dissolved in Labrophil and olive oil.
Cyclosporine is primarily used for treating allograft patients and has been used in experimental trials for autoimmune diseases. The use of this drug has greatly increased the survival rate of transplant patients since its advent in 1978.
Although cyclosporine is a very useful immunosuppressive agent, it can also be highly toxic when used for prolonged periods of time and/or at high doses, both of which are necessary to ensure graft acceptance. The most severe side effect associated with cyclosporine therapy is drug-induced nephrotoxicity. Vascular interstitial toxicity is the most common form of cyclosporine nephrotoxicity and can manifest itself as three different morphological lesions, occurring either alone or in combination. Although not all of these morphological changes associated with cyclosporine nephrotoxicity are unique to cyclosporine toxicity, if they are observed in combination with one another and there is also a corresponding high level of serum cyclosporine, the damage is probably a result of cyclosporine toxicity. Some individuals may show some of these adverse reactions at therapeutic doses (5 to 10 mg/kg/day) which produce trough levels of 200-500 ng/ml in whole blood and 20-60 ng/ml in serum. Renal toxicities can be monitored serologically by following the increase in creatinine levels. The increase in creatinine level is probably a direct result of arteriole constriction and blockage which would result in lower glomerular filtration rate and thus an increase in serum creatinine.
There are other adverse side reactions associated with cyclosporine treatment. These occur with varying frequencies depending on the type of transplant. They include symptoms, such as cardiovascular hypertension and cramps, skin hirsutism, gum hyperplasia, diarrhea, nausea, vomiting, hepatotoxicity, hematopoietic alterations including leukopenia and lymphoma, respiratory distress and sinusitis.
Other side effects associated with the intravenous delivery of cyclosporine are due to the intravenous carrier vehicle, Cremophor-El (CreL). CreL is a polyoxyethylated castor oil that is one of the best ionic surfactants used to dissolve lipophilic drugs. The most common of the adverse reactions associated with CreL administration has been anaphylaxis which results from a rapid release of histamine and causes increasing hypertension. It is also believed that part of the nephrotoxicity associated with cyclosporine treatment may be enhanced by CreL deposition and crystal formation within the kidney tubules. Other studies have also shown a decrease in both renal blood flow and creatinine clearance in animals treated with CreL. Riconic acid, a component of CreL, has been shown to cause vasoconstriction which could also be linked to hypertension and decreased glomerular blood flow.
Efforts have been made to eliminate the toxicity of cyclosporine by incorporating the drug into liposomes for purposes of administration, thus eliminating the toxic castor oil vehicle. Liposomes are microscopic delivery vesicles made, in part, from phospholipids which form closed, fluid filled spheres when mixed with water. Phospholipid molecules are polar, having a hydrophilic ionizable head, and a hydrophobic tail consisting of long fatty acid chains. Thus, when sufficient phospholipid molecules are present with water, the tails spontaneously associate to exclude water while the hydrophilic phosphate heads interact with water. The result is a bilayer membrane in which the fatty acid tails converge in the newly formed membrane's interior and the polar heads point in opposite directions toward an aqueous medium. The polar heads at one surface of the membrane point toward the aqueous interior of the liposome. At the opposite surface, the polar heads interact with the surrounding aqueous medium. As the liposomes form, water soluble molecules will be incorporated into the aqueous interior, and lipophilic molecules will tend to be incorporated into the lipid bilayer. Liposomes may be either multilamellar, like an onion with liquid separating many lipid bilayers, or unilamellar, with a single bilayer surrounding an entirely liquid center.
There are many types of liposome preparation techniques which may be employed and which produce various types of liposomes. These can be selected depending on the use, the chemical intended to be entrapped, and the type of lipids used to form the bilayer membrane.
Those parameters which must be considered in producing an optimal liposome preparation are similar to those of other controlled release mechanisms. They are as follows: (1) high percent of chemical entrapment; (2) increased chemical stability; (3) low chemical toxicity; (4) rapid method of production; and (5) reproducible size distribution.
The first method described to encapsulate chemicals in liposomes involved production of multilamellar vesicles (MLVs). The MLV process involves dissolving the lipid components in a suitable solvent, evaporation of the solvent to form a dry lipid film, and hydration of the lipid film with an aqueous medium. The multilamellar vesicles which form are structures having generally more than three concentric bilayers. Lipophilic drugs are incorporated into the MLVs by codissolution of the drugs in the solvent phase, while hydrophilic drugs are entrapped between the bilayers with the hydration buffer. By increasing the length of time of hydration and gentle shaking of the resuspending lipid film, one can achieve a higher proportion of the aqueous phase per mole of lipid, and thus enhance hydrophilic drug encapsulation. The increased entrapment of aqueous buffer can also be achieved by using charged lipids.
Liposomes can also be formed as unilamellar vesicles (UVs), which have diameters up to 2 .mu.m, but generally less than 1 .mu.m.
There are several techniques which are used to produce unilamellar liposomes. Large unilamellar vesicles (LUVs) can be formed using the reverse-phase evaporation method. This is done by removing the organic phase of a sonicated emulsion of phospholipid, buffer and excess organic solvent under pressure. This technique is especially useful for encapsulating large volumes of aqueous phase containing hydrophilic molecules, such as ferritin, 25S RNA or SV-40 DNA. Maximum encapsulation of the LUV aqueous phase (65%) can be obtained if the ionic strength of the aqueous buffer is low (0.01M NACl); encapsulation decreases to 20% as the ionic strength is increased to 0.5M NaCl. The size of the LUVs varies with the lipid and cholesterol content. Vesicles formed from cholesterol and phospholipid with a 1:1 mole ratio, form a heterogeneous size distribution of vesicles with a mean diameter, based upon entrapped volume, of 0.47 .mu.m and a size range of 0.17-0.8 .mu.m. Vesicles prepared from similar phospholipid mixtures lacking cholesterol have a mean size of 0.18 .mu.m and a diameter range of 0.1-0.26 .mu.m.
The solvent infusion evaporation method can produce both larger or smaller UVs, depending on variations in the technique. To form larger UVs, phospholipids are dissolved in diethylether and injected into a buffer maintained at 55.degree.-65.degree. C. containing the material to be entrapped or injected. The mixture is kept under vacuum at 30.degree. C. When the solvent has evaporated, vesicles are formed. The range in diameter of these vesicles is from 0.25-1 .mu.m. This procedure is well suited for entrapment for large molecules.
Smaller unilamellar vesicles can also be formed using a variety of techniques. By dissolving phospholipids in ethanol and injecting them into a buffer, the lipids will spontaneously rearrange into unilamellar vesicles. This provides a simple method to produce UVs which have internal volumes similar to that of those produced by sonication (0.2-0.5 L/mol/lipid). Sonication or extrusion (through filters) of MLVs also results in dispersions of UVs having diameters of up to 0.2 .mu.m, which appear as clear or translucent suspensions.
Another common method for producing small UVs is the detergent removal technique. Phospholipids are solubilized in either ionic or non-ionic detergents such as cholates, Triton X, or n-alkylglucosides. The drug is then mixed with the solubilized lipid-detergent micelles. Detergent is then removed by one of several techniques: dialysis, gel filtration, affinity chromatography, centrifugation, or ultrafiltration. The size distribution and entrapment efficiencies of the UVs produced this way will vary depending on the details of the technique used. Also when proteins are entrapped, there is no certainty that once the detergent has been removed, the protein will renature into its native bioactive conformation.
The therapeutic use of liposomes includes the delivery of drugs which are normally very toxic in the free form. In the liposomal form the toxic drug may be directed away from the sensitive tissue and targeted to selected areas. Liposomes can also be used therapeutically to release drugs slowly, over a prolonged period of time, reducing the frequency of administration. In addition, liposomes can provide a method for forming an aqueous dispersion of hydrophobic drugs for intravenous delivery.
When liposomes are used to target encapsulated drugs to selected host tissues, and away from sensitive tissues, several techniques can be employed. These procedures involve manipulating the size of the liposomes, their net surface charge as well as the route of administration. More specific manipulations have included labeling the liposomes with receptors or antibodies for particular sites in the body.
The route of delivery of liposomes can also affect their distribution in the body. Passive delivery of liposomes involves the use of various routes of administration e.g., intravenous, subcutaneous and topical. Each route produces differences in localization of the liposomes. Two common methods used to actively direct the liposomes to selected target areas are binding either antibodies or specific receptor ligands to the surface of the liposomes. Antibodies are known to have a high specificity for their corresponding antigen and have been shown to be capable of being bound to the surface of liposomes, thus increasing the target specificity of the liposome encapsulated drug.
Since the chemical composition of many drugs precludes their intravenous administration, liposomes can be very useful in adapting these drugs for intravenous delivery. Many hydrophobic drugs, including cyclosporine, fall into this category because they cannot be easily dissolved in a water-based medium and must be dissolved in alcohols or surfactants which have been shown to cause toxic reactions vivo. Liposomes, composed of predominantly lipids, with or without cholesterol, are nontoxic. Furthermore, since liposomes are made of amphipathic molecules, they can entrap hydrophilic drugs in their interior space and hydrophobic molecules in their lipid bilayer.
In prior applications, it was shown that liposome encapsulated cyclosporin can be formulated having high entrapment, characteristics along with good stability; U.S. application Ser. No. 07/687,812) now abandoned and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/417,487), both incorporated herein by reference. These formulations were also shown to be efficacious in suppressing immune response in the cells of mammals and reducing multiple drug resistance of cancer cells. Other formulations have been shown to be stable in mammalian blood (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/475,294, entitled "Blood Stable Liposomal Cyclosporin").
In a drive to develop a formula that is both safe and effective, such as required by the Food and Drug Administration, it is desirable to provide formulations that have long shelf life stability. Unilamellar liposomes in many cases tend to aggregate and become larger over time. This is one parameter that indicates that the liposomes are not stable. Of course other parameters indicate unstable liposomes such as drug loss over time (leakage).
Thus, for a variety of reasons, having to do primarily with the inability of those of ordinary skill to entrap sufficient cyclosporins in a stable liposomal carrier, a therapeutically effective cyclosporin intercalated liposome product has not been commercially available. It has thus been a desideratum to develop a liposomal cyclosporin containing a formulation which enables a high proportion of the active agent to be incorporated therein, and which is sufficiently stable on the shelf. This invention provides such a product.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved liposome encapsulated cyclosporin formulation that has superior shelf life stability and improved toxicity.